


Determination's Fright

by CelestialCatastrophe



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged Up Frisk, Author cant tag, Child Death, Child Murder, Dark Undertones, FNAF 3 setting, Gen, Male Frisk, reference of depression, reference of murder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 20:53:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7284370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialCatastrophe/pseuds/CelestialCatastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after monsters reach the surface, many struggle to find jobs in an already established society. But with night guards dropping like flies the new theme park just up the street is eager to open its door to monster employees, and the embassader of monsters couldnt be more for it. With a worry sick mother hes forced to drag along his skeletal companion Sans, and together the two discover that something sinister still lurks in the halls of Fazbear's fright.<br/>Also in the wake of the parks grand opening the manager sets out to find the last surviving night guards and drag them back for another five nights as well. Fates collide and with a little monster magic the small crew may just be enough to lift the curse and free the souls haunting the Fazbear name.</p><p>Written because FNAF 5 hype!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Determination's Fright

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! first off just want to say im super excited for FNAF 5 and i cant wait to start up this new fic! Also there wont be any shipping in this i just see Frisk as a boy thats all! And also im sorry that the first chapter is pretty dialogue heavy but i had to do it for the sake of transitioning into the rest of the story! I just edited it and added some so i could make the flow of the writing a little better! I like it anyway but tell me what you guys think!

“Hidden deep beneath the surface of a quaint little pizza joint, not to far from central down town, is centuries worth of lost memories. The Freddy Fazbear name is shrouded in mystery and said to hold the secret of how ten young children met their tragic deaths. So come one, come all to my amusement park where their story is no mystery. And If think you’re brave enough to face me In this twisted game of tag then I invite you to join our staff, human or monster. Here at Fazbear’s Fright we don’t discriminate!” 

“Absolutely not Frisk, I know you’re 19 now but when I said you should start looking for a job I didn’t mean at some silly amusement park!”  
“but mom I don’t want to go to an all human college, and this’ll be easy I just go in at night at lock up the place, make sure no one steals anything! And its one of the only jobs around that’s open to monsters yet” The human explained as he followed the goat woman out of the kitchen. She had been in the middle of making a fresh batch of cookies when Frisk bursted through the front door with the Fazbear’s pamphlet. 

“He’s right Tori, Frisk’s the ambassador of monsters, he’s got to set an example” Sans cut in from his place on the couch.  
If he was honest, he shouldn't even have been there. Toriel had texted him almost an hour ago, and the prospect of freshly baked cookies and ketchup had been enough to get him out of bed and Papyrus yelling for him. Though it didn't really bother the king of laziness when their couch was comfier than his actual bed (and he had short cuts anyway).

Toriel sighed with a sad wipe of her apron, “I guess you’re right, but I’ve walked by that place and there’s just something off about it, I’d hate for you to be working there alone”, she explained, eyes glued to the pamphlet in her large, fuzzy palm.

“Sans could go with me!”

“wait I could what now?” the skeleton questioned as he jolted up, facing the human. One eye brown raised as he shot the younger boy a flabbergasted glance.

“yeah, look I know you have your hot dog stand and all, but you’re use to working multiple jobs and they’re hiring Night Guards, you’ll put your head down on the desk and sleep the whole night anyway! Plus having a monster as cool as you working a federal job will set a great example for other monsters” Frisk exclaimed as he leaned up against the arm of the couch, hands gesturing from his skeletal companion and back to Toriel as to exaggerate his point.

The skeleton seemed to retract back in his seat, his smile pulled taunt as he contemplated the position. that ever-present grin seemed strained when he looked back up, and Frisk would have swore he seemed older when he laid down on the arm of the couch.  
“eh Fine, I’m in” Sans shrugged, resting his head against the human’s side, “Tori?”

“well frisk does have a point… I guess ill except it, but only if they’re willing to take you both in! I do not want Frisk working alone at night” The anthropomorphic goat huffed before her lips curled up at the two boys high-fiving. 

“thanks mom I promise you wont regret this!” 

“I hope so, now one of you go get Papyrus, tell him the cookies are ready and I’m about to start on dinner!” 

“I’ll get pap, you get the fire extinguisher”

Much further into town two young men sat together in their apartment as an eager blonde paced their kitchen, spouting off reasons for them to come back to Freddy’s.

“Look dudes I know you’ve both got your own lives now, but you’re only two night guards who worked challenged the Fazbear’s night shift, and actually lived to tell the tale! We need you, even if you’re only doing one tour a day” 

The new theme park, Fabear’s fright, had just finished rebuilding after being burned down little over a month ago, and he was the new assistant manager tasked with dragging the old employees back to celebrate the grand re-opening. When he got to the ex-night guard’s shared apartment Mike, the oldest of the two guards, had spent a full ten minutes trying to shew him away, but Jeremy had insisted they move it into the kitchen after three neighbors had gathered in the hall to investigate the disturbance. 

“No, I’ve to be at the shop by eleven twenty and Jeremy leaves even earlier than that! We don’t have the time to ‘give tours’ at your stupid side show” the oldest of the group hissed from his place at the table.

“ye-yeah me and Mike are really busy, and what you’re doing there is wr-wrong” His smaller companion stuttered out as he stared down at his laps. Shaggy brown hair shadowing his face, and his hands clenched slightly at what the Fazbear manager said next. 

“its not wrong, what happened there was tragic man, but that doesn't mean we cant share it with the public” the employer boasted in defense. 

“Look we don’t want anything to do with your stupid park, now get out” mike interjected as he stood, the ex-night guard stepped around the table before roughly grabbing the blonde man by his shoulders. 

“Wo chill man, look we’ll pay you!”

“no”

“a hundred dollars for every tour, with your help business will be booming!”

“no”

“one- fifty”

“Get out of my house” Mike deadpanned as he reached to open the front door.

“two hundred and fifty bucks for every tour” the blonde blurted out. Mike froze before his hands dropped back to his side. 

Mike winced slightly as he considered the offer. While they had both had gone on to gain stable jobs, the bills still dug heavy into their wallets and the shared bachelor pad wasn’t the best equipped to house two grown men. 

“That’s a lot of money Jere” he called back towards the kitchen, his hesitant tone catching the attention of both males. When no answer followed he made his way back to find the smaller man leaned against the sink, watching them. “We could work something out with schedules,” Mike paused as he patted the younger male’s shoulder, “I know you hate the idea of them making an actual profit off this shit, but that’s a ton of money for a single tour around a park” an uneasy tightness settled in his chest as Jeremy tensed beneath his hand. 

“Fine, but It doesn’t mean I support your dumb park!” Jeremy exclaimed as the blonde employer approached them. His bright smile never faltering. “you’re using the tragedies surrounding Freddy Fazbear’s to make a quick profit, and it makes me sick” Jeremy straightened, his bravado slipped ever so slightly as his gaze bore holes into the looming blonde. A fierce hatred burned behind chocolate orbs as an all consuming sense of dread crawled on Jeremy’s back.

“Well its too bad you see it that way, but still I’m happy you’ve decided to join our team! We cant wait to have you, so feel free to swing on by my office sometime this week and we’ll discuss your hours” The manager beamed before showing himself out with a cheery wave.

“ Something tells me our jobs not going to be as easy as I first anticipated”

“and th-that’s why I’m the smart one” Jeremy quipped. 

“shut up” Mike grumbled before pulling the younger brunette into a noogie.

“Mike come on! We’re too old for this” Jeremy said through laughs as the two palled around. the rest of the day seemed to vip past them, and for a while, all was normal.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see Sans and papyrus living with Toriel, but i like to image they visit way more than necessary for her home made pie!  
> And Jeremy and Mike live together because ex-night guards got to stick together am i right?


End file.
